Supra Heroe Battle
by CadmusWayne
Summary: Todo se vivía en relativa calma por gran parte de los universos, el mal no se hacía presente en algunos mientras que en otros este era facilmente controlado por los héroes de turno. Eso hasta que un buen día se alzó una amenaza de grandes proporciones. Un grupo de jovenes, alertas del gran caos que se avecina debido a un error en una de sus misiones, intenta convocar a todos los h
1. Nota personal del escritor

**Nota personal del escritor**

Lo se, estoy algo viejo para crear fanfiction y en realidad ni tiempo me sobra como antes para crear uno, mucho menos con la busqueda de empleo y varias deudas persiguiendome.

Pues creo que este será tanto mi primer como ultimo trabajo, desde hace años que siempre en mi cabeza recorren crossovers bizarros y un tanto fantasiosos y el ya que hubiesen varios de mis personajes favoritos en crossovers oficiales ya era para emocionarse y pasar un buen rato de fanservice. Ya a mi edad son pocas - por no decir nulas - las series que veo, la última que ví fue Miraculous Ladybug y fuera de prejuicios por mi edad me pareció una obra estupenda y con potencial, pese a que siga teniendo errores menores que pueden ser pulidos con la experiencia y que la mayoría de sus capítulos tenían la misma estructura de trama, cosa que espero se solucione en las próximas temporadas.

Tal como escribí arriba, desde que era puberto que imaginaba los encuentros entre personajes de series distintas, muchos crossovers incluso no concordaban con la lógica entre si: imaginen uno entre los Super Duper Sumos con los Transformers, o a las tres espías sin límite combatiendo juntas a las brujitas de Magical Doremi.

No mentiré, cuando conocí M.U.G.E.N fue un paraiso del "que pasaría si...", uno que me duró hasta los primeros años de universidad. Casi al culminar me picó el bichito del genero mecha (que de hecho ya lo tenía desde pequeño pero no lo había desarrollado), y fue entonces que conocí a profundidad algo que se me hacía familiar: Super Robot Wars, o conocido por SRW.

Los SRW se destacan por cumplir ese fanservice de ver a todos los pilotos de mecha de distintas compañías y distintos universos luchando en común contra algo o un conjunto de malos que tienen un plan devastador. SRW es el pretexto de este texto, es realizar algo similar pero usando todas esas veces que realizaba esos encuentros imaginarios entre personajes de compañías y universos distintos, es el al fin lograr algo que encapsule una gran parte de esos encuentros – hay algunos que no agregaré por no aportar en nada con el trama, y más de alguna serie ni la tocaré.

Supra Heroe Battle tampoco es un reflejo fiel, de hecho algunas de las series que participan no las vi completas, tampoco conozco mucho el contexto de cada serie o no se completamente el carácter de cada personaje, pero es mi desahogo a que este mega-encuentro nunca ocurrirá de forma oficial de la misma forma que los SRW o el Project X Zone (cabe mencionar que el Project X Zone lo desarrolla la misma compañía que realiza los SRW). Además es una forma de homenajear a mi yo de antaño, que aún sigue vivo en mi interior, todavía creando e imaginando a pesar de las adversidades.

Sin más que escribir, espero que sea del agrado de muchos.

\- CadmusWayne


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _Ubicación Desconocida – 09:04 AM_

La sala estaba en penumbras aunque ya era de día, eso por las cortinas que cubrían completamente el salón de reunión, apenas se podían ver las siluetas formales de los presentes en el salón. La ultima persona había recién llegado e iba en camino hacia su asiento.

\- Espero que esto haya valido la pena, no quiero pensar que nos hayas traído hasta aquí sólo para hacernos perder el tiempo -dijo uno de los presentes.

\- Tranquilos muchachos, se muy bien de sus urgencias y no me agradaría defraudarlos, mucho menos ahora que les tengo una propuesta interesante.

Antes de seguir, una silueta femenina se levantó de su silla y exclamó:

\- ¡De verdad espero que no sea una perdida de tiempo, tengo asuntos serios de los que tengo que encargarme y estar aquí no me garantiza mi triunfo!

Esta vez, con una voz más severa, la sombra responde – Calmate, que de verdad esto nos beneficia a todos - - -

\- ¡¿Y en que precisamente?! - Gritoneaba otra sombra desde el otro extremo del salón

Justo cuando ya iba a perder la paciencia, alguien al lado lo retuvo

\- Ya callense todos ustedes montón de ineptos, ¿no ven que a este paso nunca saldremos de aquí ni tampoco podrémos encargarnos de nuestros asuntos?

\- Gracias por intervenir. - Luego se levantó de su silla y se dignó a caminar en circulos cerca de una tela de proyector- aunque saben que en realidad poco o nada pueden hacer para regresar a sus existencias, de todas formas sus universos se encuentran a millones de años luz de aquí y creo que es la presión perfecta para que puedan cumplir con el plan y, tambien, para que acepten esta humilde oferta, una oferta que les ayudará a encargarse de todos sus "asuntos" de una vez por todas.

 _Universo 05T-95JR - Alcantarillas – 11:46 AM_

\- ¿Tu crees que aún sea tiempo de realizar este experimento?, digo, no sabemos si funcionará ni por cuanto tiempo pueda permanecer estable

Las paredes humedas de las cloacas retumbaban con los ecos de cuatro jovenes que seguían avanzando con sus patines

\- Tu ten fé, se que es arriesgado pero no tenemos alternativa, sabemos muy bien lo que ocurrirá y creo que esto es mejor que estár de brazos cruzados

\- Es verdad -exclamó uno de ellos- apenas pudimos revertir la situación y gracias a ese error nos salvamos por ahora, regresamos un día atrás pero creo que nosotros sólos no podemos contra la amenaza que se nos viene

\- Cierto, ahora sabemos que X.A.N.A. no es la única interesada en liquidarnos, hay muchos más planeando algo grande, quizás no haya de otra más que pedir ayuda de forma forzosa.

Sus avance acelerado notaba la preocupación que los abrumaba, mientras se alejaban de la entrada notaban que la situación se tornaba cada vez más tensa, debían apresurarse antes de que todo se tornara un caos.

 _Universo 03B-41ZT – The Groove – 22:32 PM_

Las tres chicas yacían sentadas en la pileta, atadas de pies y manos junto a sus cautivas, planeando la forma de deshacerse de ellas.

\- ¡Podríamos convertirlas en una masa para formar una rosquilla gigante y poner una cafetería! -exclamó una de ellas

\- Aún mejor, Podríamos enviarlas a una expedición de cortesía donde haya canibales hambrientos -Proponía la otra

\- _¿Hello?_ , ¡¿podríamos hablar más en serio?!, ¡ahora somos super villanas, asi que es hora de pensar como lo somos!

\- Muy bien mandy, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos -dijo Clover- ¿No crees que actuas como una cazadora de espias debido al liquido que cayó en tu piscina?

Al oir esto Mandy se impresiona sin dejar de lado su iracundo estado:

\- ¡¿De qué clase de liquido hablas?!

A lo que Alex responde - Un liquido burbujeante que cayó en tu piscina, las convirtió en obsesionadas cazadoras de espías -de entre sus ataduras cae el frasco con el resto del liquido al lado de ella- ¿ves?

Mandy toma el frasco que estaba cerca, observa el viscozo liquido verde y medita un poco sobre el asunto, Sam agrega a lo anteriormente dicho por Alex

\- Fue creado por un villano llamado "El inventor", por suerte lo atrapamos y lo enviamos a la prisión de la agencia antes de que distribuyera su liquido maligno

Tras escuchar tanto a Sam como a Alex, la cazadora de espías se digna a preguntar con calma- ¿Quieres decir que quien entre en contacto con este liquido se vuelve un "cazador de espías"?

\- ¡Exactamente!, y si nos dejas ir te prometemos a ti y a tus amigas que las ayudaremos a ser las adoelscentes simples que eran antes -respondió Clover con cierta esperanza de salir de esta.

De un momento a otro y sin prestar mucha atención, Mandy exclama

\- AH, tengo una gran idea, en lugar de ser nosotras las que acabemos con ustedes, dejaremos que este liquido lo haga por nosotras

\- ¡¿QUE?! -Las tres espías exclamaron al unisono al escuchar la idea macabra de Mandy

\- Que mejor forma de deshacerse de las espías que dejar que ellas se deshagan de si mismas -dijo Mandy con un tono despótico. Con esto, las secuaces de Mandy captan su plan y la alagan

\- Es una idea fantabulosa

\- Eres tan brillante

De pronto, las rehenes saben que no les quedará mucho tiempo y sienten el temor correr por sus venas, saben que no pueden defenderse y se encuentran desprotegidas ante tal situación

\- ¡Muy bien, es hora de tomar un baño espías! -dirigiendose hacia sus secuaces les dice- ayudenlas a entrar a la fuente.

Con eso ellas se acercan y tiran a las jovenes dentro de la pileta mientras ellas vuelven a la superficie ven como Mandy abre el frasco con el liquido

\- Ahí van sus burbujas, perdedoras

\- Mandy, se que no eres la estudiante más brillante de Berbery Hills, pero piensa bien lo que harás

\- Clover tiene razón, si te deshaces de nosotras de quien te burlarás en la escuela a partir de hoy -agregaba Alex.

A lo que Mandy responde:

\- Duh, para eso tengo a Dominique y a Kathie

Sin perder más tiempo, Mandy vacía lo poco del liquido en la pileta, las burbujas empiezan a aparecer y a cubrir gran parte del agua, las jovenes son alcanzadas por la extraña sustancia. Las risas estúpidas de las cazadoras se hacen notar al ver como las siluetas se pierden.

De pronto, las tres jovenes reaparecen, pero esta vez su aura era distinta a la que tenían hace unos segundos.

\- Iugh, que estoy haciendo en esta fuente con estas dos espías nefastas -exclamaba Clover

\- Oh descuida, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, estúpida -respondía Alex

Sam exclamó - ¡Yo soy la única que decidirá sobre ustedes y ordeno que las dos se sumergan enseguida!, ¡Voy a masticarlas y luego a triturarlas!

Mientras las cazadoras seguían contemplando, las que en su momento eran las mejores amigas ahora luchaban como verdaderas enemigas

\- Asombroso, debimos vender boletos para ver ver esto

\- O mejor aún, venderselo a la televisión

\- Ahora que las espías se matarán entre ellas ya no vamos a tener que preocuparnos de eliminar a nadie, vamonos chicas, creo que por hoy hemos termin- - -

De pronto, se abre un portal azul justo encima de la pileta, este va absorbiendo a todo y a cada segundo su fuerza iba en aumento. Sam, Clover y Alex fueron las primeras en desaparecer en medio del caos que se había formado en el lugar.

\- Ay, creo que tenemos otro asunto más importante, ¡debemos huír de aquí! -exclamaba Mandy mientras intentaba agarrarse de algunos objetos cercanos.

\- ¡Jefa, salvenos!, exclamaban las pobres secuaces

Mandy pensaba en abandonarlas, sin embargo ella tenía a la mano uno de sus gadgets que le permitió atarse a una superficie firme.

\- Sostengan mi brazo -Mandy extendía su brazo hacia ellas, las cuales a duras penas pudieron aferrarse y salir sanas y salvas. Aún no entendían la situación y todavía en shock huyeron del lugar raudamente.

El portal fue perdiendo poder, afortunadamente el frasco seguía en el lugar al igual que gran parte del agua. Desde lejos venía un helicoptero en el que venían Jerry con la madre de las espías, dando crédito que lo que vieron no fue algo racional que ocurriera con frecuencia y que no era algún truco de los malos.

 _Universo 63U-72AG – En alguna parte de París – 11:38 AM_

De nuevo se escuchaban las sirenas policiales, esta vez no se trataba de un robo común, era el quinto caso de apariciones de antiguos villanos akumatizados y no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

\- Rindanse de una vez! -exclamaba uno de los oficiales, cosa que para los criminales no les afectaba en lo absoluto.

\- Rindanse ya! -uno de los policías, ya iracundo, sólo se dignó a disparar. Desafortunadamente para el, su tiro no funcionó y logró llamar la atención sólo de aquella mole de rocas. Con furia embistió los carros policiales amontonados en la calle y los pobres policías no tuvieron otra salida que salir raudos a encontrar refugio, todos salvo uno que quedó atrapado entre los fierros doblados de las patrullas.

El golem akumatizado ya estaba por aplastarlo, pero justo a tiempo fue distraido

\- Eh, cabeza dura, ¿Que crees que haces?

\- Miraculous -se dignó a responder de forma alienada, lo mismo los otros akumatizados

Chat Noir no podía creer que algunos de los villanos a los que se habían enfrentado anteriormente estuvieran regresando a la realidad, mientras veía como ellos se acercaban a paso lento llegaba Ladybug por detras

\- Quinta vez que hacemos lo mismo en menos de una semana, ¿Acaso HawkMoth no se cansa de usar la misma tactica sabiendo que igual le terminarémos pateando el trasero? -preguntaba Ladybug.

\- Quizás, aunque para mi esto es algo sospechoso, ¿Qué estará tramando el mariposón ese?

De pronto empieza el ataque de los villanos, los heroes se despavilan y empiezan con el contrataque.

\- Recuerda gatito, estos no son humanos, por lo que podemos tomarnos más libertades, especialmente tú

\- Ni me lo recuerdes madame -le respondía Chat Noir mientras le guiñába el ojo. - ¡CATACLISMO!

Usando su poder, Chat Noir los combatió mientras el corría y esquivaba sus lentos pero precisos ataques. Ladybug se encargaba de rescatar al malherido oficial.

\- ¿Te encuentras bién?

\- ¡Muchisimas gracias Ladybug!, argh -la herida del pobre hombre no se veía muy bien. Más de un hueso roto debía tener.

\- Quiero que te quedes donde estás, deja que nos encarguemos del resto mientras pido ayuda para que puedan rescatarte y llevarte al hospital más cercano.

Todo era una lucha contra el tiempo, al llegar al lugar donde estaban los policías les avisó que cuando terminaran de encargarse de los akumatizados llevasen al herido al centro más cercano para tratar sus heridas. Cuando ella volvió notó que quedaba sólo un akumatizado, mientras que Chat Noir ya estaba agotado por la lucha.

\- Deja que esto lo culmine yo -dijo Ladybug antes de lanzar una certera patada que botó al akumatizado y lo quebró en el piso.

\- Gracias madame -le dijo Chat Noir mientras agarraba su mano y se la besaba.

\- No hay de que, gatito -Ladybug, un tanto incomoda, le alejaba la mano y lo mantuvo a raya. Justo cuando perdían el tiempo notaron que el entorno se hacía ligeramente pesado y el radiante sol era reemplazado raudamente por unas nubes amenazantes. Ambos se cubrían las espaldas a sabiendas que algo no andaba bien.

\- Oye, ¿tu crees que aún nos queda por destruir alguna mala copia de Climatika?

\- Lo dudo gatito -Ladybug sabía que Climátika no podía realizar algo tan pesado como lo que sentían ellos. A los segundos apareció un portal de gusano que iba tornandose mucho más fuerte y sabían que no era seguro quedarse a mirar lo que ocurriría.

\- ¡Esto debe de ser obra de HawkMoth, huyamos! -exclamó Chat Noir mientras corría a toda prisa entre los coches mutilados

\- Ni que lo digas gatito, larguemonos de aquí -Dijo preocupada Ladybug mientras usaba su Yo-Yo para moverse entre los postes iluminarios.

Sin percatarse de lo que les esperaba, Chat Noir fue impactado en una de sus piernas por uno de los rayos que emanaban del portal, que pareciera que tenía vida propia.

\- ¡Ayudame, por favor!

\- ¡Chat Noir, no!

Ladybug sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y decidió volver para rescatarlo de su cruel destino, sin pensar que antes de llegar hasta el ella también fue impactada por uno de los rayos, dejandola inconsciente y siendo tragada por el agujero de gusano. Impactado, Chat Noir vió como su amiga desaparecía en la oscuridad.

\- ¡LADYBUG! -fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de que el también desapareciera del lugar junto con el misterioso vortice que al igual que como llegó se fue de la nada.

 _Universo 15L-43US – Torre Titan – 19:26 PM_

Aún con la alegría de haber vencido a la legión del mal, los jovenes titanes podían estar más tranquilos respecto a todo lo que vivieron. Ahora que habían conformado una red mundial tenían un mayor sistema de protección que en caso del regreso de algún mal tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de enfrentarse con todos ellos.

Ese día hubo una celebración despues de haber regresado de Tokyo, los 5 fundadores ya estaban agotados por los festejos pero la mayoría seguía pasando tiempo juntos en el salón, salvo Robin que estaba mirando el atardecer con cierta preocupación. Starfire notó el animo carisbajo de su novio y prefirió ir a ver lo que pasaba con el. El aire se sentía frío, era de esperarse de una tarde de otoño.

\- ¿Que pasa Robin? -preguntó Starfire con cierto tono de preocupación

Robin notó que Starfire estaba a su lado, para evitar que se sintiera mal prefirió ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa modesta

\- Nada, no es necesario que te preocupes, sólo vine a tomar algo de aire fresco por favor vuelve con el resto adentro, yo los alcanzo.

\- Robin, no es necesario que me mientas, como tu novia se muy bien que algo te aflije.

El se dió cuenta que Star tenía razón, a ella no podía ocultarle cosas, ya nunca más.

\- Bueno, creo que me atrapaste -mostró un tono más serio y volvió a mirar el ocaso- estaba analizando lo ultimo que me dijo Chico Bestia, ¿Que tal si Slade vuelve y tengamos que regresar a la acción?, ¿Que habrá pasado con Red X?, ¿Que tal si no puedo defenderte y tema que - - -?

Todo fue repentinamente callado por un beso y un abrazo de Starfire. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y el hizo lo mismo.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, para eso estamos nosotros y no necesitas preocuparte tampoco por mi, yo se como lidiar con malechores.

Robin sonrió un poco mientras abrazaba a su amada, sabía que tenía a sus amigos en caso de que alguna amenaza se cerniera sobre ellos. Ambos entraron al salón para sumarse al festejo, cuando de pronto notan que el mismo aire frío del balcón inunda el lugar, a eso se suma que se ha activado la alarma.

\- La alarma, ¡Titanes, en guardia! -exclamó Robin con preocupación

\- Viejo, esto no me agrada en absoluto -dijo Chico Bestia

\- A mi tampoco -Comentaba Cyborg al mismo tiempo que preparaba su cañón.

\- Sea lo que sea, debemos permanecer juntos, es extraño que ocurra algo así sabiendo que nos encargamos de todos los villanos.

Los cinco jóvenes veían que el viento no provenía sólo de afuera, adentro se había formado un remolino que poco a poco daba pie a un portal de gusano azulado que los iba tragando de a poco. Intentaron aferrarse a cualquier cosa pesada, pero les era imposible. Chico bestia se había transformado en un elefante y el resto se aferraban a su trompa, sin embargo el vortice empezó a succionar con tal fuerza que ni siquiera convertido en el animal más pesado del mundo podrían salvarse de esta.

 _Universo 67U-72WL – Templo Xiaolin – 13:26 PM_

Había pasado más de dos horas y media, Raimundo terminaba de limpiar la bodega en la que se encontraban los Shen Gong Wu, mientras Omi, Kimiko y Clay seguían entrenando con el Maestro Fung.

\- Listo, creo que con eso será suficiente -dijo Raimundo un tanto cansado pero contento de que ya tenía tiempo de entrenar un poco más.

Era de esperarse, como nuevo lider era parte de su deber el mantener el orden incluso en el templo. Sabían que, a pesar que ya no usarían tanto los Shen Gong Wu como lo hacían antes, debpian mentenerlos listos para cualquier situación adversa que ocurriera.

\- Hey Rai, ¿Ya te desocupaste de la bodega? -saludaba Dojo

\- Oh, hola Dojo, de hecho ahora saldré a ver al resto.

Cuando iba en camino junto a Dojo, vió que el resto estaba meditando junto al maestro en el jardin, pero a la vez veía como el cielo se tornaba oscuro.

Todos lo notaron y se mantuvieron alertas pensando que podía ser algun truco de Jack Spicer y compañía, tristemente antes siquiera de reaccionar habían sido absorbidos por un enorme portal dimensional.

 _Universo 86I-30OE – Tienda Maho – 18:38 PM_

Las cinco aprendices de brujitas estaban en el local, ya era tarde y debían irse a sus hogares, había sido un día agotador no sólo por los estudios, además también por las constantes pruebas a las que debían someterse para mejorar sus hechizos, a pesar que ya estaban en un nivel alto. Ellas debían continuar recolectando las cartas negras y entrenando para alcanzar el examen de primer grado.

\- Veo que mejoran, pero como siempre la tonta de Doremi sigue quedando atrás – Decía Majorka tan despectiva como siempre.

\- Ya basta Majorka, ella siempre intenta dar lo mejor de ella a pesar que le cuesta. -Respondía Lala, la hada guardiana de Majorka.

\- Bien, se que no me lo piden pero realizaré un hechizo para demostrarte que se como hacer magia, sin importar si eso gasta algunas de las esferas mágicas. -Exclamó Doremi molesta por escuchar nuevamente los insultos de Majorka.

Sin más y antes siquiera de realizar algún conjuro, todas en el cuarto notan que se ha formado un torbellino enorme. Sophie y Emilie se veían atemorizadas mientras que Nicole sostenía con fuerza a Bibi. Sospecharon que se trataba del efecto de una de las cartas negras, pero la fuerza no emanaba ningún indicio de que se tratara de magia, de pronto se abrió un portal que prácticamente tragó por completo a todas las presentes.

 _Universo 35K-62AL – Dpto. De los sumos – 20:42 PM_

Ya era tarde y a los sumos les resultaba extraño que la corporación del mal no hiciera de las suyas, había pasado casi una semana de que no han luchado de nuevo contra malhechores en ciudad genérica. Prima estaba invitada a pasar esa tarde con sus amigos los sumos, mientras ellos pasaban en la consola de juegos.

\- Te voy a patear el trasero Mamoo -decía Booma mientras apretaba con fuerza los botones de su joystick

\- Lo dudo, yo soy mejor jugador en esto y te haré morder el polvo -respondía Mamoo que empezó a responder de forma más rápida con el joystick, superando a Booma

Kimo por otro lado estaba preparando un tazón enorme de palomitas de maíz recién sacadas del microondas. Por una parte se sentía contento de que tuvieran algo de tiempo libre para descansar de todos los ruines planes de Miss Mister y sus estúpidos secuaces, sin embargo esto tampoco le parecía del todo bueno, presentía que algo malo tarde o temprano sucedería sabiendo que no había movimiento de parte de los malos.

\- Ya chicos, no es necesario seguir con esas disputas de cual es el mejor sumo, ambos saben que el sumo más honorable aquí es...

Antes de que Kimo pudiera concluír, Booma pierde ante Mamoo

\- Oh no, como pude perder ante tí que ni siquiera sabes jugar bien

\- Te dije la verdad Booma, si te me enfrentas tú y tu trasero la pasarán muy mal, eso es un hecho -respondía confiadamente Mamoo.

\- Oigan, ¿ya podrían apagar eso?, no se cuando podremos ver esa película que rentamos si siguen por otra hora más por saber quien es mejor -Kimo ya es escuchaba un tanto molesto.

\- Ay chicos, ya paren -decía Prima

\- Supongo que nos estás desafiando en una pelea honorable Kimo -decía Mamoo mientras se levantaba del sillón

\- Acepto el desafío -respondía Kimo

\- Esto se pondrá interesante, pero prefiero ver como pelean, mi trasero necesita pulirse -decía Booma, siempre hablando sobre su trasero.

Antes de incluso ir hacia el circulo, los sumos notaron que el ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesado, al extremo de que les costaba mantenerse de pie.

\- Chicos, ¿que está pasando? -preguntaba Prima con preocupación.

\- No lo se, pero supongo que esto es obra de Miss Mister -sentenciaba Mamoo

De la nada apareció un portal en medio del salón, tragandose a los obesos sumos junto a Prima. La sala había quedado silenciosa despues del hecho.

 _Universo 05T-95JR – Fábrica – 11:58 AM_

\- ¡Esta maquina ya está en su límite, dudo que pueda traerlos a todos al mismo lugar!

Jeremie se veía en extremo preocupado, esa máquina fue ensamblada de forma prematura y desconociendo sus capacidades reales. Se ubicaba en la sala de maquinas de la vieja fábrica y con la ayuda de las herramientas en el lugar pudieron crear esa megaestructura en tiempo record, todo fue ensamblado tal como ellos la recordaban en el "error" que tuvieron, el recuerdo era tan vivido que no era dificil para ellos construir rápidamente otra versión de aquella tecnología.

Por el poco tiempo, Jeremie alcanzó a identificar sólo 6 universos aledaños que contenían héroes, lo justo y necesario sabiendo que la maquina estaba en su límite.

\- Que podemos hacer Jeremie, debe haber una forma de poder ayudarte -Exclamó Odd

\- Hay muchos individuos en el tunel, la maquina está en su máxima capacidad como para forzarla con una sola entrada y el tiempo es limitado para hacer cualquier modificación extra. Intentaré lo siguiente para ver si puedo estabilizar el sistema: he dispuesto 3 lugares adicionales en el que llegarán algunos equipos, quiero que ustedes vayan deprisa a ayudarlos cuando se desate el caos y puedan aclararles un poco el panorama. -dijo Jeremie.

\- ¿Pero que será de tí? -preguntó preocupada Yumi

\- Debo cerciorarme que todo salga a la perfección, además Aelita me acompaña, de todas formas el portal central se ubica aquí mismo. Ella puede ir a recibir al cuarto equipo y ellos se encargarán de resistir los ataques de X.A.N.A. tratando de invadir la fábrica.

Con esas palabras los jovenes, salvo Jeremie, salen corriendo hacia la superficie, saben bién que esta vez no necesitarán la virtualización en el salón de escáneres, es más, saben bién que todo será tan repentino como en su última misión, con la diferencia de que esta vez contarán con apoyo que no imaginaban tener.


End file.
